Hot Daddy (HaeHyuk)
by CherrySoo
Summary: Eunhyuk yang terpesona oleh Hot Daddy. Repost dari Page khusus HaeHyuk .


~~Hot Daddy~~ Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Eunhyuk,Lee Haru Rate : T Genre : Romance,  
Warning : re-publis dari Page khusus HaeHyuk ,EYD tak beraturan,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal dan pasaran. no edit pula :D .

.  
Happy reading^^ .

.  
"Apa yang membuat Hyung yakin pada Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut pria manis bernama Eunhyuk. "Ntahlah,aku hanya yakin saja jika dia mampu membuat ku bahagia." jawab laki-laki manis lain bernama Sungmin,yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Eunhyuk.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang di kamar Sungmin. Besok adalah hari pertunangan Sungmin dengan kekasih nya sekaligus teman Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk heran kenapa kakak nya begitu yakin dengan laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun. Laki-laki terjail sekaligus terpintar yang pernah ia kenal. Bayangkan saja di umur 20 Kyuhyun sudah hampir menyelesaikan kuliah nya. Yang membuat Eunhyuk ragu adalah Perbedaan umur Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang cukup jauh,ia jadi ragu sendiri mengingat angka 8 menjadi perbedaan antara mereka.  
"Sesederhana itu?bahkan umur Kyuhyun jauh di bawah Hyung. Ia seumur dengan ku."

Sungmin tersenyum pada adik satu-satu nya ini.  
"Kelak jika kau sudah dewasa dan mengerti cinta,Hyung yakin akan ada seseorang yang mampu membuat mu yakin dengan jalan yang akan kau lalui. Ini memang bukan hal sederhana untuk di pikirkan namun seseorang nanti akan membuat pilihan mu jauh lebih mudah. Kau tau Cinta memang kadang membuat rumit namun cinta juga bisa membuat semua nya jauh lebih mudah. Tergantung kau mau menempatkan dimana kategori itu. Kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu "Mungkin. aku belum melalu fase dimana Hyung sekarang. Jadi aku masih sangsi dengan apa Hyung bilang. Itu terlihat mustahil karena yang aku tahu cinta itu seperti kopi americano. pahit dan aku tidak suka."

Sungmin berdecak gemas,adik nya ini begitu anti cinta.  
"Kau tahu cinta bisa membuat sesuatu yang kau benci menjadi kau sukai."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. Ck Hyung nya satu ini begitu melankolis dan sangat dramaQueen. "Mana bisa begitu,tidak suka ya tidak suka Hyung. Sudah kubilang Itu seperti Mustahil."

"Sudahlah bertukar pikiran dengan mu akan sia-sia. Cepat tidur,jangan sampai acara besok berantakan karena kita khusus nya aku bangun terlambat." .

.

.

5 tahun berlalu dan Eunhyuk masih sama,masih Eunhyuk yang anti cinta. Sebenar nya banyak pria atau wanita di luar sana yang menyukai Eunhyuk namun semua nya di tolak mentah-mentah. Menurut nya belum ada seseorang yang membuat hati nya berdebar hanya dengan satu senyuman.

"Eunhyukiie bisa bantu aku menjaga counter hari ini. Sandeul sangat rewel,ia ingin bertemu dengan appa nya. " Eunhyuk mengangguk.  
"Hyung akan ke kantor Kyuhyun?"

"Yah,hanya sebentar. Hyung sudah menelpon nya dan dia menyuruh ku untuk membawa Sandeul. Pantas saja sandeul rewel,sejak tadi Kyuhyun juga terus memikirkan Sandeul. Ia rindu karena semalam ia tak pulang." Sungmin menggendong Sandeul yang tetus menerus menangis histeris,membuat Eunhyuk ikut khawatir. Biasa nya Sandeul tidak rewel bahkan ketika kedua orangtua nya harus pergi dan terpaksa menitipkan Sandeul pada Eunhyuk.  
"Ya sudah Hyung pergi saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Cafe."  
"Terima kasih," ucap sungmin seraya berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk .  
Selepas kepergian Sungmin,Eunhyuk duduk di couter cafe milik Hyung nya. Eunhyuk merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat,dalam waktu lima tahun Eunhyuk sudah mempunyai keponakan seimut Hyung nya namun memiliki sifat sekeras ayah nya. Hahh sebentar lagi iapun lulus di universitas soowoon dan Ia belum ada rencana untuk bekerja dimana.  
Membantu Hyung nya di cafe seperti nya bukan ide yang buruk. Ia juga mengambil jurusan memasak,ia bisa meminta Hyung nya untuk menambah menu masakan di cafe baru ini.

*Ting*  
"Permisi tuan,bisakah aku memesan capucino hangat?" Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika seseorang menekan bel di depan nya,haiss ia terlalu larut dalam lamunan nya.

"Ah maaf tuan. Satu capucino hangat silahkan di tunggu."  
Eunhyuk segera menyuruh barista di cafe itu untuk membuatkan pesanan.  
Tak butuh waktu lama "Satu Capucino hangat siap Hyung." barista berparas cantik memberikan nampan kecil ke hadapan Eunhyuk .  
"Terimakasih Taeminiie."  
Eunhyuk segera membawa nampan itu ke pelanggan yang tadi memesan dan setelah nya ia kembali duduk di counter dan kembali dengan memikirkan ide nya untuk menambah menu masakan.  
Hingga .  
"Tuan bisakah aku mendapatkan nasi goreng?"

Eunhyuk terkejut ketika mendengar suara cempreng khas anak-anak menyapa gendang telinga nya.  
Eunhyuk melihat kesegala arah namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa,ini jam kerja jadi sangat sedikit pengunjung yang datang.  
"Tuann...aku minta nasi goreng!" suara itu makin keras terdengar.  
Eunhyuk sedikit merinding,ia melihat lagi kesemua arah namun tetap saja tidak ada yang ia lihat.  
"Tuan aku di bawah!" Eunhyuk terperanjat ketika mendapat teriakan kesal dari gadis kecil di bawah meja counter. Gadis itu seperti tenggelam dengan meja Counter yang tinggi.  
"Ing?gadis kecil sejak kapan ada kau ada disitu?"  
"Tuan mengabaikan aku sejak tadi."  
"Maaf,aku kira..." kau hantu,lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Tuan cantik bisakah aku mendapatkan nasi goreng?aku belum mendapat sarapan sejak pagi."  
Eunhyuk sedikit merona mendengar gadis itu memanggil nya tuan cantik,keluar dari counter Eunhyuk lalu mendekati gadis kecil berkucir dua itu.  
"Disini tidak ada menu nasi goreng cantik,kau belum sarapan?kasihan sekali,Aku punya sandwich dengan potongan daging sapi kau mau?" Gadis cantik itu mengangguk antusias,perut nya sudah sangat keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?"  
"Haru."  
"Nama yang cantik. Aku Eunhyuk,panggil saja Eunhyuk Oppa. Kurasa aku belum terlalu tua untuk di panggil Oppa." Eunhyuk terkekeh dengan perkataan nya sendiri "Cha duduk dulu di kursi no 7,Oppa akan bawakan sandwich nya."

Gadis kecil bernama Haru itu menuruti perkataan Eunhyuk. Dengan sedikit upaya gadis itu duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi. "Tadaa...sandwich buatan Oppa special untuk gadis cantik bernama Haru."  
Eunhyuk datang dengan tiga potong sandwich isi daging di piring.  
Mata sendu Haru berbinar melihat sandwich yang dari tampilan nya sangat menggiurkan "Terimakasih Oppa."  
Dengan lahap Haru memakan satu potong sandwich,Eunhyuk sampai tertawa di buat nya. "Pelan-pelan saja sayang,kau bisa tersedak."  
Haru mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Lalu memakan potongan kedua dengan cara yang sangat lucu di mata Eunhyuk "Jadi kemana orang tua mu?"

Haru menaruh kembali potongan roti ketiga yang siap ia santap "eomma Haru sudah meninggal,daddy bilang eomma sudah di surga dengan kakek nenek Haru."  
Eunhyuk terenyuh mendengar jawaban polos Haru "Lalu daddy mu? Kau ditinggal sendirian?dan kau belum sarapan?"  
"Oppa bisakah aku memakan dulu potongan terakhir ku?aku masih lapar."  
Glub,gadis cantik dengan mulut yang tidak bisa di tebak. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Haru untuk makan kembali "Ba-baiklah,silahkan."

Dengan semangat Haru kembali memakan sandwich terakhir yang ada dipiring. Setelah selesai Haru membuka tas nya lalu mengambil susu kotak dari dalam tas nya "Ah aku lupa minum nya." "Tidak apa-apa,ada banyak susu ditas Haru."

Eunhyuk berdecak,Haru terlihat dewasa di usia nya.  
"Tadi Oppa bertanya Daddy?" Eunhyuk mengangguk "Daddy sedang meeting di kantor,Haru pergi karena bosan dan lapar. Ryeowook ahjussi sibuk,ahjuma Hyorin juga tidak menemani Haru lagi. Dan Kangin ahjussi dia seperti nya sedang sedih,dia menangis terus di kantor."  
Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk saja mendengar cerita Haru.  
"Daddy mu pasti khawatir."  
"Daddy akan sangat mudah menemukan ku. "  
"Benarkah?"  
"Oppa tidak percaya?kita taruhan saja. Jika daddy ku dalam 30menit tidak kesini maka aku mau jadi pacar Oppa kelak dan jika Daddy ku datang Oppa cantik harus mau pacaran dengan Daddy ku."  
Apa? Apa gadis kecil ini gila? Hahhh nama nya juga anak kecil,Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung.  
"Taruhan macam apa itu,kau masih berumur 7tahun jika kau tumbuh nanti dan menjadi gadis cantik maka Oppa akan menjadi kakek-kakek."  
"Yasudah kalau begitu Oppa jadi pacar Daddy ku saja. Sandwich Oppa sangat enak,aku ingin Daddy punya pacar yang pintar membuat makanan dan baik seperti Oppa. Oppa juga cantik aku yakin Daddy akan suka."  
Eunhyuk terkekeh,gadis ini! Hey ia memang tidak pernah pacaran namun tetap saja ia punya selera yang tinggi dan Duda tidak pernah terpikir oleh nya "Daddy ku tampan Oppa,aku yakin Oppa juga akan suka, banyak gadis yang mau dengan Daddy,tapi semua nya hanya baik dengan daddy saja jika daddy tidak ada mereka semua mengacuhkan ku. Mereka juga tidak bisa memasak."  
Eunhyuk jadi penasaran,setampan apa Ayah Haru sampai dia begitu membangga-banggakan Ayah nya. Ah yah tentu saja dia kan anak nya.  
"bagaimana Oppa?"  
"Eung?heumm~ ..." Eunhyuk berpikir Haru masih kecil jika ia mengatakan TIDAK maka jahat sekali mematahkan harapan seorang anak. Jika ia mengatakan IYA bagaimana kedepan nya. Eunhyuk terus berpikir seraya memperhatikan Haru yang ada di depan nya,menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh harap.  
Ughh Haru masih kecil,mungkin ini hanya permintaan sesaat nya,besok atau lusa juga Haru pasti sudah lupa.

"Oppa." panggil Haru "O-okey aku mau,jika Daddy mu berhasil menemukan mu disini okey." sekarang Eunhyuk berharap ayah nya tidak datang kesini,jahat sekali pikiran nya.  
"Yess. Tunggu saja Oppa dalam 5menit Daddy pasti sudah di sini."  
Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu. Aisshh seperti nya Gadis cantik ini tidak main-main. Bagaimana jika asli nya Ayah yang ia banggakan itu berwajah tua?seram?atau ia tidak mempunya mata satu,atau juga ia tidak memiliki hidung?oh okey ia mulai melantur.

"Daddy!" teriakan super semangat Haru menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunan nya.  
Eunhyuk melihat Haru berlari kearah Pria yang sumpah demi apa,di mata Eunhyuk pria itu begitu mempesona .  
Pria dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi,tubuh yang Eunhyuk yakin berisi otot-otot itu di balut dengan kemeja putih dan Jas hitam,celana bahan dan sepatu yang senada juga menambah pesona pria yang sedang memeluk Haru.  
Tampa sadar Eunhyuk memandangi pria itu begitu lekat,mungkin air liur nya sudah menetes sejak tadi. Aisshh pipi nya terasa menghangat. Apa lagi ketika tak sengaja mereka beradu pandang,Pria tampan itu memiliki mata seperti Haru.

Jika di nilai dari 1 sampai 10 maka dengan senang hati Eunhyuk memberikan nilai 100 untuk pria yang membuat nya merona malu hanya dengan tatapan mata sendu nya.

Eunhyuk tidak yakin apa nama perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini,mungkin hanya terpesona,atau jatuh cinta? Ughh itu sangat tidak mungkin kan? Eunhyuk juga jadi ragu.  
.

"Oppa ini Daddy ku."  
Lagi,Eunhyuk terlalu larut dalam pikiran nya hingga tak sadar Haru kini sudah di depan nya dengan tangan kecil nya yang menuntun pria mempesona itu.  
"Oh," Eunhyuk segera membenarkan expresi bodoh nya.  
"Terimakasih sudah menjaga putri nakal ku." Oh sial suara nya begitu sexy,lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merona.  
"Dia tidak nakal. Dia baik dan sangat pintar,juga jujur." Yah dia sangat-sangat jujur fakta tentang ayah nya yang tampan memang benar bahkan Eunhyuk pikir pria itu pantas menyandang status Hot daddy.

"Daddy,Oppa cantik ini mau menjadi pacar Daddy. Iyakan Oppa?"  
Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Gadis ini tidak main-main rupanya.  
"Lihat Oppa belum 5 menit tapi Daddy sudah ada disini." Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu,  
"Tentu saja karena Daddy memasang gps di tas anak Daddy yang nakal ini."  
Eunhyuk mengernyit,Gps? Apa itu tidak berlebihan? "Jadi bagaimana Oppa,Eunhyuk Oppa mau menjadi pacar Daddy ku?"  
Jika saja urat malu Eunhyuk sudah putus maka dengan semangat Eunhyuk akan mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaan Haru "Tapi Oppa-

"Haru jaga sikap mu sayang." pria itu menyela perkataan Eunhyuk lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Haru.  
"Daddy,Oppa cantik ini sudah berjanji akan menjadi pacar Daddy. Aku tidak suka Daddy pacaran dengan Dara ahjuma ia menyeramkan." rajuk Haru.  
"Daddy tidak sayang. Dara ahjuma rekan bisnis Daddy saja."  
"Tapi dia bilang,dia akan jadi eomma Haru!"  
Eunhyuk yang terjebak dalam pertengkaran menggemaskan antara ayah dan anak hanya tersenyum kikuk,apalagi ia juga masuk dalam inti pertengkaran itu.  
"Sebelum nya maaf tuan saya menyela. Haru cantik,perasaan Daddy mu tidak bisa di paksa. Seseorang akan bahagia bila ia menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Aku yakin Haru yang pintar mengerti apa yang Oppa maksud." Eunhyuk ikut mensejajarkan tubuh nya. Ada rasa tidak rela sebenar nya dalam kalimat yang ia katakan.  
"Tapi Oppa,aku suka Eunhyuk Oppa. Oppa cantik dan masakan Oppa enak,tidak seperti bibi di rumah. "  
"Kalau begitu datanglah kapan saja kemari,akan aku masakan apapun untuk Haru. Tidak usah menjadi pacar Daddy mu,aku siap jadi kokki special untuk Haru."  
Eunhyuk melirik pria di samping nya,ia tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk. Dengan kikuk Eunhyuk membalas senyuman itu.  
"Baiklah,tapi Haru masih berharap Oppa jadi pacar atau mommy Haru."  
Ah gadis kecil ini selalu bisa membuat ia merona malu. Keras kepala tapi menggemaskan.

"Cha,sekarang kita pulang kekantor lagi. Daddy meninggalkan meeting demi dirimu sayang dan sekarang mereka pasti sudah menunggu."  
Haru mengangguk mendengar ajakan ayah nya. "Wokkie ajak Haru." pria itu kembali berdiri dan seseorang dengan tubuh kecil mendekat dan mengambil alih tangan Haru dari Ayah nya.  
"Eunhyuk Oppa Haru pulang dulu,besok Haru kesini lagi. Terimakasih atas makanan enak nya." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan seperkian detik mata nya membulat karena tanpa di sangka gadis kecil itu mencium dirinya tepat di bibir. Ya ampun!  
"Bye-bye Oppa." Haru meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan keterkejutan nya.  
"Maafkan atas sikap anak ku." pria itu mengulurkan tangan nya ke depan Eunhyuk untuk membantu Eunhyuk berdiri "Ah,tidak apa-apa." Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan ia merasa ada sengatan kecil yang menggelitik urat di telapak tangan nya ketika bersentuhan dengan pria di depan nya.

"Aku Lee Donghae." pria tampan itu memperkenalkan diri "Lee Eunhyuk,"  
"Nama yang indah. Terimakasih untuk menjaga Haru. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Eunhyuk mengangguk "Sama-sama. Aku suka Haru,dia gadis pintar."

Pria bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum "Jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk makanan yang Haru makan?"  
"Dia memakan makanan yang tidak ada di menu jadi tidak perlu membayar."  
"Kau yakin,anak itu punya selera makan yang besar. Kau akan bangkrut jika seminggu saja menampung anak itu. "  
Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar Donghae berbicara hiperbola,seperti tidak pantas dengan jas mahal nya.  
"Kau berlebihan."  
"Aku suka cara tertawa mu,Baiklah aku pergi. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa Cantik."  
Siapapun,apa Eunhyuk mulai mengalami gangguan telinga.

Pria itu mulai melangkah ke arah pintu,namun baru tiga langkah pria itu berbalik "Sebenar nya aku sangat yakin dengan pilihan anak ku,dia seperti kloning ku mengerti dan tau apa yang aku mau. Ia benar kau cantik dan rona di pipi mu, aku suka. Jadi aku harap kau pikirkan lagi permintaan Haru. Aku akan kesini lagi besok,sampai jumpa Cantik."

Sial pria itu berhasil menembak mati Eunhyuk di tempat. Dengan santai nya pria itu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan sejuta tanya dan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.  
"Apa maksud nya?" oh tuhan. Pria itu.  
"Cantik?Kyaaaaa..." .

.  
THE END .

.  
Terimakasih yang udah nyempetin RCL^^ See U... 


End file.
